My Serendipity
by lauren2246
Summary: All her life, Bella Swan wanted to be a mother. It started as a normal day, but it sure didn't end that way.  "Do you know what serendipity is?... It's you."  AH. Cannon Pairings. M.
1. One

**Hi. So I know that I've had this story up before, but I want to have another go at it. Basically, if you've read this before, it is the same chapter with a few tweaks her and there. If you're new to this story, then welcome and I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Twilight.**

* * *

For as long as I could remember, I have wanted to be a mother.

My first memory, is of me holding my little brother. I am sitting on my father's knee, with my newborn brother in my arms. I was four. The strongest part of that memory, is the anticipation of when I grow up, I'll have one of these, and that I'll be a mommy. My parents knew that I loved kids, and that I desperate to have one. I think my mom was shocked when I turned twenty, and wasn't pregnant.

I am now thirty, and have still haven't had a baby.

And believe me, it's not for the lack of trying. But I guess it's not meant to be.

This morning, I had an appointment with my doctor and he told me that there is nothing wrong with me...down there, and that everything is perfectly normal. It's just that I can't get pregnant. And I've tried! Good Lord, I've tried!

I know that this is really bad, but with my last boyfriend Jake, I stopped taking my birth control pills and didn't tell him. Unbeknown to me, however, a few months before I met him, he had had a vasectomy. Turns out he never wanted kids. Ever. After I found out that little piece of information, I knew I had to end it.

Before going home, I decided to stop by a coffee shop and do a little work. I'm a journalist for the Seattle Times, but haven't really been working on anything lately.

I got my coffee and sat down with my laptop. I opened up a new document and put my fingers on the home keys, ready to type. But all I did was stare at the blank screen.

I must have been staring for a good few minutes, before I heard it. My head automatically snapped to the direction of the noise, and I smiled when I saw that it was a baby. The little boy was holding onto his mother's shirt, and chuckling. That's what I loved about babies. The fact that they can find the most simplest thing so amusing.

I want to be a mother so bad.

I sighed, and began packing up my stuff. There was no way I was getting any work done today.

I was about fifty feet from my car, when I spotted her.

A young girl, maybe sixteen, was sitting on the side-walk, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. er face was grimy, and her hair was matted and clinging to her face. She was breathing hard, and her shoulders were shaking as she clutched at her stomach. Her very large and protruding stomach. The girl looked so frail and skinny, that it looked as if the baby in her stomach had sucked the rest of the goodness out of her body. I knew that I had to do something to help her, so I started walking towards her and crouched down.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked her, hesitantly reaching out a hand. I don't know what I was going to do with my hand, but I didn't have time to think as she flinched and tried to move away from me, as if I was going to smack her.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." I slid down onto my knees and looked her in the eye. "Can you tell me your name?"

"...Lily..." The small voice called out, in between her sobs. I smiled at her, to show I wasn't going to hurt her.

"I'm Bella. Can you tell me how far along you are?" she shook her head, then cried out in agony, clutching her stomach tighter.

"Okay," I reached around her and grabbed her hip to pull her up. "We're going to the hospital."

"NO!" she adamantly shook her head. "I can't! I've not got any money."

"It's okay, I'll take care of it." I finally got her standing up, and began to lead her in the direction of my car. Luckily it wasn't that far, and I got her there in a few minutes.

* * *

"Can I get some help out here please!" I yelled as I led Lily into the ER. A nurse came rushing out to me. He helped me get her into a wheel chair, he said something to another nurse, and led us into a room. I tried to let go of Lily's hand, but she kept a firm grip on it.

I turned to the man. "I need you to page Dr. Cullen. He has to be the one to deal with her."

He looked at me with strange expression, but after a moment he nodded, and then left the room.

"How're you doing?" I asked turning back to Lilly. She looked so small. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, so I moved forward and took off her jacket. "Everything's gonna be okay. I'm going to help you." I took her shoes off, and helped her get her legs up onto the bed. "Is there anyone you'd like me to call?"

Lily looked up at me for a moment, before bursting out in tears. I guess she tried to tell me something, but I couldn't make anything out of it because of her sobs. "I...Seattle...him...no"

"Whoa, slow down okay. Deep breaths. There we go." I pushed a piece of hair, that had fallen in her face back. "Now tell me what you were saying?" She took another deep breath.

"I came to Seattle to find my brother. My parents died last year, and I recently got a letter from him saying the he was finished and was in Seattle. So I came here."

"Finished with what?"

"The army. You see that's why him and my parents didn't speak, they didn't approve of him being in the army. So he left, and when my parents died and I got pregnant I tried to find him, but it turns out that he's moved to Chicago. Now I'll never find him!"

Okay. That was a lot of information to process in twenty seconds.

"Right well..." I thought about it for a moment, and then decided what the hell! "After you've had the baby, you can come and stay with me until you get back on your feet and then I'll help you find your brother." She looked at me shocked. It's not exactly normal for a stranger to offer someone there home.

"Why would you help me. You don't know me."

I smiled gently at her. "No, but I still want to help you. Besides, if I don't who will?" Lily didn't say anything after that. She closed her eyes, and soon her breathing evened out.

I made sure she was comfortable, and then went out into the hallway to see what was happening with Carlisle.

I saw the man that had dealt with us before, and made my way over to him. "Excuse me, did you have any luck with Dr. Cullen?"

"He isn't responding to his page ma'am. I'm sorry but she'll just have to have another doctor." I nodded. I would have preferred Lily to have Carlisle, but there was nothing I could do. I turned to go back to her room. "Oh! Ma'am. Could you please fill out these forms?" I took the papers from him, and with a small smile walked away.

I was only in the room for a few minutes when a doctor came in. She looked to be in her late forties, and reminded me a lot of my mom. She smiled at me and asked me few questions before waking Lily to talk to her. From what I could make out of their conversation, and Lily's panicked looks at me, it was bad. I was asked to leave the room for a few minutes, but when I came back in, she was back in tears and the doctor was using the phone.

I walked over to Lilly. "Hey, what's wrong!"

"Bella! She said I'm going to have to deliver now. I can't do this!" I took her hand and forced her to look at me.

"You're going to be fine okay. I'll be there with you okay?"

"You promise?"

"Of course."

At that point, the doctor got off the phone, and started speaking to Lily."Okay I've booked the Delivery Room, and the nurse will bring you up."

"Are you ready to have your baby?" I asked Lily. She just clutched my hand tighter.

* * *

An hour later, Lily and I were in the Delivery Room, and everything was ready to go. The doctor told me that I wasn't aloud in the room with her, but Lily started to hyperventilate, they let me in.

When the doctor told her to start pushing, Lily starting squeezing my hand do tightly I felt it was going to crack. How the hell could a young girl have so much strength?

And another thing. I have never, in my life, heard someone scream that loud.

I honestly couldn't remember why the hell I had ever wanted this. To have something basically rip you apart. Jesus Christ!

But then something changed.

What changed, was that a piercing cry echoed through the room and then everything was still. Lily stopped screaming and the staff paused.

"Would you like to hold your daughter?" The nurse asked Lily. She just silently nodded, and held her arms out. But when she was placed in her arms, nothing happened. I'd always thought that something major happened, but it didn't. There were no fireworks, no angels singing. Nothing. The teenager and the baby looked at each other, and then Lily's face broke out in a big smile. And suddenly I could remember exactly why I wanted this.

The nurse took the baby back and went to clean her up. Lily looked up at me. Her face was so calm. She simply looked at me for a long moment, and then said. "Promise me."

I was confused. "Promise you what?"

"That you'll find him." Oh, I knew what she was talking about. Her brother.

"I promise. A soon as your on your feet again, I'll help you find him."

She shook her head. "No. You'll find him. I've written all the information I have. Here ." She handed me an extremely crumpled piece of paper.

"Lily...What? You're talking as if your not going to be there." I Leaned down and kissed her forehead. I had only known this girl for a few short hours, but I felt such a deep connection to her. Lily didn't respond straight away. She looked over at where the were cleaning up her daughter and smiled again.

"And promise me...You'll keep her." My face must have shown by shock, but she didn't say anything else to me. I couldn't comprehend what just happened. Did she want my to look after her and her baby? Or just her baby? But before I had time to ask, the monitors went wild, and Lily closed her eyes and collapsed back against the bed...

* * *

**Thanks for reading, Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me a review and the next chapter will be up soon.**

**Lauren**

**xx**


	2. Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Two**

* * *

How could this happen? Not even an hour ago, she was fine. She was having a normal conversation with me, granted she was about to give birth so she was nervous, but she _looked fine._

Sobs began shaking my entire body, as I slid down the wall and sat down on the floor, my head resting on my knees as my shoulders shook.

It wasn't fair!

She had her whole life ahead of her. She was going to have a daughter!

The doctors had practically shoved me out of the room, once the monitor started beeping. But I had gotten a good look. She hadn't been breathing. Her heart stopped. She was gone.

I had only known this Lily for less than four hours! How could I become so attached! I felt a hand on my shoulder and I flinched away from the contact. A nurse was standing above me, her face full of pity. I knew it was true. Lily was really gone. But before I had time to think about what that meant, the nurse said "She's asking for you."

Wait...What? She's alive!

I was on my feet so fast, that it must have been a blur. "Is she okay now?" I asked desperately.

The nurse hesitated for a moment, before shaking her head. "She's not got long." She turned then and led me back into the room.

Lily was sitting up on the bed. She smiled slightly when she saw me. She was deathly pale, and I could see that her arms were shaking. I slowly walk over to her and reached for one of her hands.

So cold.

She didn't say anything for a few moments but then she said the last thing I expected. "Do you have a lawyer?"

I just stared at her."What?" Could she get anymore random?

"Do you have a lawyer?" she repeated.

"Yes. Why?" She seemed to think about what she was about to say.

"Because... You'll need to get some adoption papers." She spoke as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Lily, I really don't think-" She cut me off.

"Bella, please! I know I'm dying okay. I'm just asking you to please help me. I know I don't have the right to ask you for anything... But please! I'm begging you." She took a deep breath and wiped the tears that had gathered in her eyes. "Take care of her. Be her mother. Please."

I was speechless. I didn't say anything, so she continued. "If you get your lawyer to quickly get some papers, then you can officially have custody of her and she won't have to go into care."

"But, why me?"

She laughed slightly. "If not you then who would right?" I gave her a watery smile, as I recognised the words I had said to her earlier. "I trust you Bella. You are a good person. You saved me. I as just a random stranger and you helped me. So will you take her?" I just nodded.

"Thank you." She yawned, and one of the nurses came into tell us that she was being moved.

* * *

I spoke to Jenks, and asked him if he could get me adoption papers. I told him Lily's full name, and that he had to have them in the next hour because she didn't have much time. He was reluctant, until I offered to pay triple his normal salary. I don't have the slightest clue how he did it but exactly forty-seven minutes later, I was in Lily's room, signing the papers that would finally make me a

mother. Before Lily signed her name, though, I stopped her hand and asked, again, if she was sure.

She was.

After Jenks had left, the nurse brought the baby back in so that Lily could hold her daughter one last time. I sat with them on the bed, and held Lily's hand.

"Don't you want to hold her?" Lilly had asked me.

"Not yet, just spend some time with her 'kay." Soon she wouldn't be here.

No Bella! Don't think about it!

"Hey!" A thought suddenly occurred to me. "What do you want to call her?"

She looked thoughtful for a minute. "Your name is Isabella Swan right?" I nodded, not really sure where this was going.

"Well how about this?" she leaned down and kissed the baby's forehead before softly whispering "Susanna Isabella Swan."

"It's beautiful, but..." I smiled at her puzzled expression.

"Don't you like it?"

"No, I love it it's just. I think her name would be better as Susanna Isabella Masen."

She nodded, tears filling her eyes. "It's perfect. Thank you." I swept off a piece of hair that had fallen in her face, and gave her a watery smile. "Don't you want to have Lily in there somewhere, though?" She looked at me and smiled, as if she was in on some sort of joke.

"You'll find out." I didn't understand what she meant, but something told me that I was.'t meant to know right now.

She got tired pretty soon, so she had the nurse come and take Susanna back to the nursery. I pretended that I wasn't listening, when it came time for her to say goodbye to her daughter.

I didn't hear what she said, but I saw the tears as the nurse wheeled the baby out.

"She's yours now." Lilly murmured to me. I walked over the bed, and at down making sure I wasn't messing up any wires. I wrapped my arms around her, and rocked her as she fell asleep, all the while whispering soft words to her. I told her that although I hadn't known her long, I was glad that I had met her, because I got to see what an amazing person she is. And I once again promised her that I would love Susanna as if she was my own, and that I would, most definitely, find her brother.

And I mean it. I don't care if it takes three weeks, or three years. One way or another I will find Edward Masen.

* * *

_Ugh!_

_Where am I?_

I opened my eyes too see that I am in a empty hospital room, lying on a couch. I slowly sit up, and swing my legs around so my feet are on the floor. Why am I here?

Realisation dawns on me and I start to remember what happened yesterday.

Lily.

I look to the bed again, and tears pull into my eyes, as I remember watching her slip away in her sleep. There had been a soft smile on her face, so I knew she was in peace.

She was just too young. Turns out she had suffered extreme blood loss during labour, and her time on the street had left her malnourished and underweight. It just wasn't fair.

They must have taken her away while I was sleeping. There is a bag lying on the bed, and when I look inside I realise it's Lilly's possessions. She didn't have much, just some clothes, a letter, a photo, and a small teddy bear, that she must have kept for the baby. I take the bear and the letter out, and hold them in my hands for a little while. The bear was just a small white bear, but somehow I knew it would be perfect for Susanna. The letter is addressed to her brother, so I put the teddy and the letter back into the bag.

I heard a knock on the door, and I turned to see the nurse from earlier standing there. She smiles, before telling me that the doctor wants to speak to me.

* * *

I knock on the door, and wait for it to open. "Come in."

I open the door, and take a seat across from Dr Maguire. She's the one that dealt with Lily.

"You wanted to speak to me." I asked.

"Yes, I just wanted to ask you what you would like us to do with the body. Would you like the city to arrange the funeral, or do you want to arrange a funeral, for her yourself?" That's what she wanted to talk to me about? What I wanted done with the body!

"I'll do the funeral." My tone was sharp, but I really didn't care. I was so pissed. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to see my daughter." I only realise what I said, when I'm out the door, and walking down the hallway. _My daughter._

I have a daughter.

That information was both exhilarating and heart-wrenching.

I went to the nursery and gaze at the tiny, blue and pink bundles through the viewing glass. I spot her immediately, her pale skin and dark hair. She looked just like Lily, apart from the hair. Lily had a red/bronze colour and green eyes. I don't know what colour Susanna's eyes are, but I hope they will be green like her mother's.

I'm so lost in my thoughts, that I don't see the nurse until she is standing beside me. She has Susanna in her arms. "Do you want to hold your daughter?"

I hesitate for a moment, but then hold me arms out. "Yes, please."

The few seconds it takes for her to be placed in my arms, are the most terrifying of my life.

But when I finally get to cradle her in my arms, I know. I know she was always meant to be mine, and that this is what was meant to happen. At the same time I am ecstatic and heartbroken. Ecstatic that I am finally a mommy, and heartbroken that an innocent girl had to die for me to have this.

I look into my daughter's face, and see her eyes are open. I know that newborns can't focus on anything, but I swear she was gazing at me.

I can feel my heart, expanding and being completely filled up with my love for this amazing little girl.

My green eyed girl.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review.**

**Lauren**

**xx**


End file.
